Tampines Mall
Tampines Mall ( ) is a suburban shopping mall located at Tampines Central 5 in Tampines, Singapore. It was completed in 1995, and was officially opened in 1996 and is one of the most popular malls in the eastern part of Singapore. It is also one of Singapore's most successful suburban malls as sales and number of visitors were barely affected during the global financial crisis. The mall has four floors with two basements. The shopping mall is easily accessible as it is located in the heart of the Tampines Regional Centre, where the Tampines and Tampines Bus Interchange are situated very close to the mall. It is also located next to Century Square Shopping Centre as well as Tampines 1. History Completed in late 1995, Tampines Mall was developed by DBS Land (the predecessor of Capitaland) and NTUC Fairprice. Like suburban malls completed at that time, it had various anchor tenants, such as a department store, a cineplex, a food court, a supermarket, a bookstore, a toy shop and more than 100 specialty shops. It was the biggest suburban mall in Singapore back then. In 2004, the mall underwent its first refurbishment, such as building a sheltered linkway to Century Square, adding more restaurants on the first floor, and converting the video games arcade to a play deck. The mall underwent its second refurbishment in 2014, and the roof level was converted to an education hub, with the building facade being enhanced. The food court, cineplex and basement 1 shops were refurbished as well, During the refurbishment, H&M was allocated to levels 2 and 3, taking up the former space left vacant by Courts and various shops. Fire Tampines Mall was forced to close temporarily after the fire broke out on Thursday (Apr 18) at 4.40pm. It involved a deep fryer at an atrium fair and the SCDF said, adding that the staff used dry powder extinguishers to help fight the blaze. A man was taken to the Changi General Hospital for smoke inhalation after the incident. In a statement on Facebook, Tampines Mall said that the small fire has broken out in the atrium of the mall. Power supply at 4.50pm was shut down for the lifts and escalators and everyone was evacuated after the small fire broke out through the stairwells. As a safety precaution, we have temporarily closed the mall. The fire was in the stall on level one. With that, the smoke covered the entire mall and everyone was told to evacuate. More than four police vehicles and four SCDF vehicles were at the scene. Tenants * Isetan * Toys "R" Us * NTUC Fairprice * Golden Village * Courts. * Eu Yan Sang * H&M * Swensens * Din Tai Fung * Crystal Jade Kitchen * Singtel * REDS * epicentre * Ajisen Ramen * Pastamania * Starhub * Pizza Hut * Popular Bookstore * Watsons * Tonkichi Japanese Restaurant * The Old Malaya Café * MOS Burger * McDonalds * Rubi Shoes * Cotton On * Four Leaves * Denizen See also * Century Square * Tampines 1 References External links * Official website Category:Shopping malls in Singapore